


dream smp short bits

by beeankah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Betrayal, Duelling, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeankah/pseuds/beeankah
Summary: Sapnap takes Spirit out for a midnight ride and is met with tragedy.
Kudos: 7





	1. his faults

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! this is my first post here on ao3 and I hope all will go well here. im 100% interested in suggestions/ideas/requests or anything at all so feel free to comment.
> 
> //edit 24/01/2021//  
> so ive been thinking if i leave these up or not coz idk if i like em but i decided i will but im not gonna continue anymore of them as it was just a way of practicing my writing but i still wanna be able to reflect back to how ive improved over time, so enjoy (:

The wind pushed through my raven-coloured hair as I clenched my thighs against the sides of Spirits stomach. I grip the reins tightly in my hands whilst we galloped through the trees. Everything in my vision was coated in a dark blanket from the night's lack of light. I could barely make out the shapes of the mountains and trees surrounding me.

Exhaling shakily, I urged Spirit to move faster and I let out a laugh as my body relaxed slightly, enjoying the moment. 

We continued to move together through the trees, leaves brushing against my shirt and face. I let myself be happy right here, with the dove-white horse beneath me as we continued to appreciate the silent noises of the night. 

I didn't worry about anything happening with my friends and the life we have together in this place, or the amount of sleep I desperately needed, or even the monsters creeping out from dark corners.

Wait, what?

My body stiffened and I nervously glanced behind me. I could see all sorts of coloured eyes staring back at me. Shivering with uneasiness, I gave the reins a gentle flick and cooed Spirit, urging the horse more. The last thing I needed was for either of us to get injured, so Spirit and I sprinted away from any means of danger. 

We darted and weaved through trees and jumped over stumps and fallen trunks. I was about to bring Spirit to a small trot when I saw an arrow whizz past. My body froze for a second before I felt the pretty horse run like there was no tomorrow. My body bounced on top of Spirit as she bolted while I tried to keep myself balanced.

I let go of the reins, trusting Spirit to be steady, and turned the upper half of my body around. Cocking my crossbow up, I held my aim straight forward and waited until something revealed itself. 

As Spirit ran, I saw a brief movement ahead of us so I lifted my bow directly towards it, predicting its moments, and got ready to fire.

A moment later, the noises of bones rattling filled my ears and I let my arrow go as I saw the skeleton appear before my eyes. The arrow landed and sunk into the shoulder bone of the monster. I started to get another arrow ready when I heard the sound of an arrow being released. Confused, I looked around for the source of the sound - thinking somebody was with me. That was until the cry of Spirit exploded in the air and my heart clenched, suddenly releasing where that arrow had come from. 

Before the horse could collapse under me, I swung my leg over and quickly jumped off. Pulling the sword out from my back strap, I headed straight towards the son-of-a-bitch skeleton and easily decapitated it with my sharp blade . With an evil chuckle, I watched the bones fall weakly to the ground into a pile and turned back around to the dying horse behind me.

I dropped my sword as I ran for Spirit, sliding down onto my knees in front of the horse. 

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I yanked the arrow out of Spirit's stomach, quickly replacing it with my hand as I pressed against the wound. I watched as the blood still poured from the wound, drooling down and pooling on the grass under us.

Guilt coursed through my body as I tried desperately to save the horse who was hanging onto its dear life. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry," I whispered to Spirit, slightly choking on my words. I horribly watched as the horse whined in pain until the noises of distress turned into silence. Deathly-quiet silence. I couldn't even hear the gentle singing voices of birds. Guess they were paying their respects. 

I pulled my hand back once the rising of Spirit's chest halted and glanced down to the blood covering my palm and fingers.

Grimacing, I wiped the blood off on the grass and got up on my knee then pushed myself onto my two legs. I shakily wiped my face with my other clean hand and staggered away from Spirit's lifeless body, heading back home to break the news to Dream.

God, I'm so fucked.


	2. til death due part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and dream partake in a duel.
> 
> (implied character death)

My whole body felt stiff as I paced in time with Wilbur's call. I had to force myself not to shake. There was a strong amount of pressure on this one duel which would no-doubt last a minute or two. And yet, every second passed felt like misery's company.

I inhaled sharply at Wilbur's fifth call. I don't remember the first four. Everything was going too quickly, and yet despite my wishing, it couldn't go any faster. 

"Five!"

My feet moved another step forward, carefully gripping the bow with my hand and I gently slid an arrow against the curve engraved for an it to rest against. I softly pulled on the serving of my bow and trapped the nock of the arrow between my index and middle finger.

"Six!" His voice echoed in my eardrums as I took another step. My bow remained aimed for the floor and I shakily exhaled whilst attempting to relax my shoulders. 

The speed of Wilbur's counting begun to increase and I felt my arms tense in anticipation. So much for being relaxed.

"Seven, eight!" 

I kept my mind focused on the bow in my hand and concentrated on the tiniest details of the feathers attached to the arrow. Moving two more paces ahead, the last thing I needed was to worry about how my opponent was doing.

"Nine!"

Time seemed to slow down as I looked up, lifting my bow and arrow and aiming at the centre of my view ahead of me. To the side of me, the water below shimmered with a reflection of the bright stars dotted all over the dark cloak which covered the void above me.

"Ten paces,"

My feet moved one last step forward. 

"-FIRE!"

As quick as lightning, I spun around and aimed carelessly at Dream and shot my arrow. I watched it whizz past him and panicked as he let his arrow drift through the air. With relief, I felt the wind shimmer as his shot flew past me. Without trying to lose another second, I hurriedly placed another arrow into my bow and attempted a second time to get a shot at Dream.

I grunted in distress as I once again missed, and turned my body to the side in an attempt to dodge his arrow. Although, before Dream could even get a chance to shoot I felt myself drop down. Huh? Before I knew it, my body suddenly turned numb and I tried to get a feeling of my surroundings. Moving my arms, I realised I was slowly sinking in freezing cold water. With my loaded bow still in hand, I willed myself to move and pushed my head above the ice-cold water. 

Moving up, my hair dripped onto my shoulders and while paying no mind to it, I lifted myself up and gasped for air. Using my elbow, I tried to hold myself onto the bridge and pathetically attempted to once again aim at Dream. 

Before I could even try to spot Dream with my blurry and watery vision, I suddenly felt my body be thrown back into the water. I heard shouts in the distance, coming from the crowd stood on the rocks above. Stepping up from the shallow water, I noticed there was a strong pressure in my chest that I couldn't make of and I felt a thick liquid dripping from my chest and soak into my shirt. Was my chest leaking water? 

What is happening?

With a confused grunt, I hoisted myself up onto the bridge and shakily tried to stand back up. Then suddenly the pressure in my chest exploded into pain and I yelled out, unwillingly dropping to my knees. I could hardly hear the gasps and shouts through the ringing in my ears. I slowly dropped my head down to where the pain was and saw the end of an arrow piercing through me. Looking up, I could see a blur of movement coming towards me and felt myself being picked up and placed into somebody's arms. Through the crowd with -what I assumed- worried faces surrounding me, I could see the smallest green dot slowly fading from my view, beginning to blend in with the night's darkness.

That was the last thing I saw when my vision went black and my thoughts turn blank.


	3. the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo takes his anger out on tommy after tommy attempts to get away from his mistakes, causing dream to build the wall until tommy's properly exiled.  
> (quite short)

"You had one job."

Tommy slowly turns his head towards Tubbo and away from the sight of Dream. Dread fills his body at the sight of his mistake being built in front of him. 

"To be positive, be peaceful."

Tubbo's voice echo's in the silence within their group. 

"And," he throws his arms up in the air in defeat. "You messed it up." Tubbo's glare pins Tommy to the spot he's standing in. 

"You couldn't do one thing. One thing for me!" Tubbo's voice gradually gets louder as he speaks, hatred spewing from his words. Tommy struggled for words as he searched for a comeback. Any reply at all. He just couldn't. He tried so hard to get the upper-hand, but at the end of the day Dream cares for nothing and nobody. Only the discs. Those God be-damned discs. He wishes he could just get rid of them, to go back to the days where he and Tubbo were stuck together like glue.

Tommy's body sagged in grief as he listened to Tubbo's poisoned words aim directly for him. 

"You've messed this up for nobody but yourself." Tubbo yells at him. He rolls his eyes with a scoff and looks away from Tommy in utter disgust. "It's selfish." He spits the word 'selfish' out like a disease.

Ranboo has this troubled look on his face from behind Tubbo. Whatever he wants to say, Tommy doesn't pay attention to as his eyes are glued to Tubbo's. All he can see is the rage and disappointment on his face. 

What did I do to get to this moment? 

His thoughts explode in his mind. Tommy clenches his fist and he shakes his head slowly, about to sputter out some kind of lousy excuse

Before he even has the chance, he watches Tubbo turn around and slowly walk off into the night.


	4. its over, isnt it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-exile after Dream has left Tommy in a remote location

The sound of rain hitting the roof echoed through my brain.

I sat there with my legs pressed against my chest and my head buried in my knees. I couldn't feel anything in my body. Everything was numb. All I can make sense of is the ache in my sides. Why?

A memory of Dream nudging me with his axe flashed into my mind. 

Chuckling to myself with pity, I didn't fight the tears that slid down my face. 

Tubbo's voice rang in my head. 

..Escort Tommy out of my country...

Tubbo. The images of his stone cold face was all I could see behind my closed eyelids. The glare in his eyes as he spat his last words at me. I couldn't control the raging emotions channeling through my entire body. 

Rage. Grief. Frustration. Depression.

Defeat. 

The water slowly soaked through the makeshift dirt roof and dripped onto my shirt and skin. Though, I hardly took notice to it. The goosebumps had risen on my skin minutes ago. Or was it hours? I had lost complete track of time. 

Out of my country...

His words continuously replayed themselves in my head. Over and over, on repeat. Slowly, the worse of my emotions took over as I exploded with rage. I shakily attempted to rise to my feet and let out a shout of irritation. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right. How could he choose a stupid, small country over his best friend! We had been through so much! I stumbled past the pathetic dirt walls and out into the field.

My feet kept moving, walking, trembling. Taking me as far as I could possibly go. I could feel the soaked grass squishing beneath my feet and in-between my toes. I paid no attention to it and just continued moving. Minutes passed, maybe hours, possibly days and my feet began to ache. I stepped once more before hastily dropping to my knees, looking up at the bright moon. The only light in my life. 

But truly, what was the point? I was still scared of death, and yet - what is there to live for? The betrayal of my truest friend? The company of the dead? 

I screamed and cursed at the moon until my voice turned raspy and rough. Until the point talking felt like sandpaper in my throat. 

My body sagged forward and I fell onto my hands. With my head drooped, I felt all of the hope drain from my body as I let myself become soaked by the sky's tears. 

"It's over.. isn't it?"


	5. one step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream & sapnap enter the portal back to the Dream SMP whilst tommy is stuck waiting for them, the lava catches his eyes and he starts complimenting a big decision
> 
> tw: suicidal thoughts (not mentioned, but it is implied)

My gaze slowly tore from the sight of Dream and Sapnap disappearing through the portal. The one portal back to my homeplace. I smiled sadly and turned on my heel to walk on the bridge. My heart tug at the thought that I was stranded here. All alone. Yes, I had Dream and Sapnap's company, but did it really matter? They weren't here to make friends and be nice. Their presence was already taunting enough.

I continued my walk on the bridge when the bright orange glow of lava beneath me caught my eye. I took a few seconds to appreciate the lively colours of the pool radiating heat under me and moved closer to the edge of the bridge. I watched in silence as pouches of air bubbled up to the surface of the lava and popped, creating a thick ripple effect through the orange sea. 

I could feel the heat pushing against my face and I felt a drip of sweat trickle down my forehead. My body almost felt willed to submerge into the bright void beneath me. I felt so compelled to do so. And yet, my thoughts stayed steady and madly calm. Maybe not in a good way.

What do I have to lose?

I inched closer to that edge, my bare toes hanging. The heat of my body temperature slowly rose, and my eyes felt as if they were melting at only the sight of the boiling lava. 

An image of a smiling Tubbo appeared in my mind. My shoulders started to relax as I pictured Quackity laughing at a comment I made from months ago. I could still see Wilbur putting his arm around me as we rejoiced at our short-lived victory from a war eons before now. I swallowed the saliva building up in the back of my throat and my own smile began to fade away. I lifted my hands up and looked down at the cuts and scars engraved into my sweaty palms. The experiences that came with those scars made me wish for the old days. All I could see now was the brief memory of Tubbo's back as I watched him walk away. Quackity's distraught face as he looked at me. Wilbur. I still remember the look in his eyes when he asked me that question. That one question before the festival. Before I started losing hope. Losing the people I loved and cherished. Losing myself.

The emitting heat was getting stronger the longer I just stood there. I don't know how much time passed, if it was hours, minutes or even just a few seconds - but I was suddenly jolted back to reality once I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder and roughly pull me away from the edge. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see that green masked figure looming behind me. He seemed as though he'd been calling out to me several times already.

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy." His words were spoken carefully as he gave me another push away from the bright orange pool below me and urged me back towards the bridge. 

I released a shaky breath and slowly made the walk back to my portal. To my detest, the thoughts replayed back in my head from a few seconds ago.

Tommy...

That voice echoed throughout the wall in my head.

Are we the bad guys?

I sighed. "It's never my time to die," I jokingly replied back and my chest tightened with... with what? Sadness? Grief? Anger?

Our walk back to the portal was quiet and when I took the step back through to see my 'new' home, I realised what it was.

Loneliness.


	6. facing reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream founds out abt tommys secret 'rebel' room and starts blowing everything up

"PLEASE!" 

My ears were ringing through the screaming, shouting and explosions.

Explosions?

I shielded my eyes with my forearm as segments of my chests were flung towards me. Flinching, I tried to look at Dream through the smoke, desperately fighting to get him to stop.

"Dream-" I choked out, trying to grab him. He used his shoulder to roughly push me aside, striding out of the hole we were both in. Metaphorically and literally. I wasn't sure if I should feel guilty or not, but I could definitely feel the fear and horror cursing through my body as I watched him pull more explosives out. 

He clenched his fist as he used his other hand to dropped more TNT throughout the campsite. He flicked his wrist, rubbing the flint 'n steel together aggressively. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sparks that were gracefully landing on the bomb beneath it. I watched in complete shock as it blew up. His next words made me more flabbergasted "Tommy-" I could see his jaw clench as he said my name, but the rest of his facial features were hidden by his mask and hood.

"I thought we were friends." His walk was intimidating, fueled by violent intentions. It took me a second or two to realise that he was heading towards the caravan. 

I attempted to catch up to him, but this was found difficult with the limp I had. My body felt weaker than it ever had been. Without any armour to protect me while being dangerously close to detonations, the damage had caught up with me and I felt the worst of it on my legs. Whilst my legs struggled to carry the rest of my aching body, I stumbled towards him, begs spilling from my mouth.

I had never felt so low in my life before but I had to find a way to stop him. All he did was destroy everything. I knew it was wired into his brain. He showed no mercy as more TNT fell from his hands. He continuing creating sparks with the flint 'n steel while I just stood there pathetically watching as he crushed any hope I had for a better future. 

"You lied to me-" he slowly walked towards my favourite red cow, his hands behind his back as he gave himself a chance to speak. "You were hiding things from me that you knew I wouldn't like." My eyes darted to see his hand reach into his back pocket, and before I could even process it, he brought a knife to the cow's neck and sliced it like butter. 

A broken cry came out of my throat as I fell to my knees. I dug my fingers into the dirt and gripped onto it, trying to hold onto something to help contain myself. Everything hurt. I dropped my head down, wanting so desperately to just curl into myself and be gone of this world.

I could hear his footsteps slowly grow quieter and only then was when I pushed myself back up onto my feet. Lifting my head, I searched for where he went and saw more dynamite in his hands, heading towards my tent.

"NO! Please, stop!" The words spilled out of me as I half sprinted, half waddled over to him. He tossed the already ignited TNT on top of the bed in the Tnret. Not even waiting to see it destroyed, he locked gaze with me as he made is way to the portal and stood there for a second.

"You will no longer be allowed to enter the nether." He pulled his pickaxe out and started destroyed the portals frame. "Nobody will be allowed to visit you." The portal smashed like glass as he finished. "And I won't come to see you anymore, either." He paused, pointing his pickaxe at me. 

"You'll be all alone." 

I trembled in anger, practically hearing the smugness in his voice. Despite that, he was right. I would be completely and utterly alone. 

"Please..." I tried one more time, my voice falling frail and weak from all the shouting and begging. Dream just shook his head slowly and headed towards the beach, pulling his trident out.

"Goodbye, Tommy."

My knees wobbled and my hands were clenched. I turned my back from him, refusing to watch him leave as he just destroyed everything I had worked so hard for. 

All alone...

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @beeankahhh  
> disc: beeankah#0005


End file.
